ebon_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Aerde
Aerde, the world at the center of the Ebon Earth universe. It is the nexus of the veils that connect worlds together, and as such, things can sometimes get out of hand. the Wild Lands Alot of Aerde is of ruins and wild landscapes that are not fit for common civilisation, bar a few outposts facing the wild back lands these areas are empty of civilised life. Left only to the ruins and the beasts that toppled those ruins. Countries List of major and minor countries here *the Ash-Coast , Feudal Dutch Samurai Kingdom *Obsidian Empire *Elisus Isles , the Sil'Ske kingdoms *Wild Lands Setting Aerde is a world of diversity. 'Magic' *Known in the world but not common, simple towns folk may have seen or heard of stories of magery, but the core of magic users are in the military, larger cities or in the deep wilds, with the search for knowledge and higher learning of their arts and the benefits of such placing them away from the simple typical townships. *A large town may have a resident mage as an advisor to the mayour and assist in the management and defense of the town. 'Technology' *Rarer than magic, with many thinking it is based of pure magic. *May use mechanical / chemical power sources, or magic based power sources (such as power crystals / or ectoplasm) 'Known things' Four main powers #Obsidian Empire, romanic in style, hungry for power but consider themselves as the top of the food chain, utilising the new advent of technology along side mages with ancient power #The northern territories hold an tentative cease fire with the Obsidian Empire, seeing sorcerery and technology as trickery, they find themselves as proud honourbound simple people, worn hard by the land. Viking / nordic community. #The southern penninsula tribes are wild and untamed, caring only for their tribe and their land, constantly at war with each other but will temporarily rally under the strength of the mountain tribe when threatened by an external force. Many attempts to invade and control these tribes by the northern and southern powers has resulted in only temporary holds with one clan dieing, another two appear in contention. Naturally in wars and contention and challenges these tribes change by themselves, with the ancient mountain clan being the only stable part in the penninusla, but with the knowledge of the numerous jagged mountain ranges with ancient paths and dangerous wild beasts, no one out side of the tribe has really has any idea what or where the home of hte mountain clan really is. #The Cold Vale Dominion to the south in are the peious but arrogant frost forest elf superiotists. Though arrogant they are extremely efficient able to hold the south side of the river that borders with them along with their western border with the wildlands where their troops are refined into hardened men and women. Unlike typical forrests of the world, the forrest trees in teh southern vale are inately white softbarked with black and blood red leaves, the the Cold Vale Dominion take these as their colours, following the winter, order and blood gods, and treating clerics and paladins as honorable and blood magic as god fearing, and any public use of sorcerery or druidy or any other non pious form of magic illegal as a sin. Category:Aerde